


Sorry, We're Dead

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: "Human nature is not black and white but black and grey."- Graham GreeneHumanity is something we are all believed to have, but what about those who genuinely don't have it? What about the one's that go through life, living as though they only had them and their small little group to worry about? In the end, does it really matter if they have humanity or not, when the world run's rampant with a destructive force thanks to the evil of mankind, How long can you stay alive without humanity?Looking back, Perhaps they were never alive at all.





	Sorry, We're Dead

When the outbreak happened, the world went dark. The first thing to go was social order – People were killing each other in cold blood on the streets just to get the newest television set, Unfortunately for them the next thing to go was the power grids. The public services were next, health care went out the window faster than a finished cigarette butt and people were left to fend for themselves. The supermarkets were hit the hardest, for obvious reasons – The people thought the key to survival was what they had always seen on the television. Food. Water. Shelter. They were wrong. Oh...So beautifully wrong.

What the supermarket looters didn't know, was that the military was watching them, ready to ambush them. Even when the time came and they broke in the store windows to find gun's in their faces, they persisted. Humans have that fault – Even when they are facing immediate danger, they choose to fear the danger they cannot see rather than the gun barrel that's digging into their fleshy cheeks. The twitch of the soldiers fingers as they prepare to fire on the command. They refuse to believe their government would harm them, The men and woman who are given the immense 'honour' of protecting them. Stupid cunts.

Even with the government slaughtering their own people by the thousands, No one cared. Food. Water. Shelter.

It took weeks of senseless violence for the government to finally figure out a way to put a lid on the mess they had made. They erected massive barbed wire fences and make shift buildings with the word 'Shelter' scrawled across the front in bold letters. Naturally, the people flocked to it, seeking whatever help they could get from those who were secretly betraying them. Poor mindless fools.

Once inside the 'Shelters', The people would be implanted with a microchip – directly into the arm or leg, which ever was the meatiest part of your body. It tracked where you were at all times and sent a signal to the guards if you ever attempted to leave the area, known affectionately by the locals as 'The Compound'.

Civilians weren't entitled to know what was going on in the outside world, They were however given a small amount of knowledge to gossip about, to try and quell the nerves. The outbreak itself, was caused by an escaped test subject. Test subject of what you say? Genetic testing. No movie or badly acted out television show would have prepared you for life in the 'Shelter', being told that there was insane genetic mutants running around outside and all you had to protect yourself was shitty barbed wire fences. When you think 'Genetic Mutants', You only think about super human strength, Correct? Well, You're half right. The other half of these test tube bastards is that they survive solely off the flesh of living, breathing, humans. Most would refer to them as 'Zombies', Again, Half right. They also have the ability to talk, Just like a normal human being.

'That's insane.', You're thinking. Yes, Yes it fucking is. 'This sounds like a television plot!', You're thinking – Some handsome dude will protect us and lead us to safety while simultaneously going through some major mid life struggle. No. No he will not. The handsome dude with mid life crisis problems is dead – Having his gut's torn out by deranged freaks in the middle of downtown where you once had lunch at that really nice burger joint. This is nothing like a television show. This is reality. How do I know? Well, I'm another fucking idiot that was lured in by the false sense of security. Food. Water. Shelter.

So believe me, When I said the world went dark – That was all true, however there's one important thing to note. The world was already dark before, It only got a little darker, but there's much darker still. I'll show you, but only if you have the stomach – Hold on to that, Someone might try to eat it.


End file.
